The present invention relates to a lock release mechanism for moving a movable lock mechanism engaging with a counterpart member to release the engagement with the counterpart member. This lock release mechanism is suitable for use in connectors of various types.
For example, there has been available a connector having a lock mechanism for retaining a connected state with a counterpart connector. In the connector of this type, the lock mechanism engages with the counterpart connector upon coupling therebetween, thereby to inhibit the release from each other. When releasing the connection therebetween, the lock mechanism is moved through an operation by fingers or the like to release the engagement with the counterpart connector. With this arrangement, the connector can be easily detached from the counterpart connector.
Recently, the high density assembling has been generally implemented with respect to components such as connectors, and various devices. When the high density assembling is carried out, components are disposed near a lock mechanism so that it is sometimes difficult to directly operate the lock mechanism using fingers. In addition, there has also been a problem that the fingers may abut against components rather than the lock mechanism upon trying to operate the lock mechanism, thereby to accidentally cause breakage of those components.
There has been a further problem that, if a detaching mechanism or an operating portion is provided on the upper side of the assembly, an excessive space is required therefor, which is not suitable for the high density assembling.